Recuerdo oscuro
by Ranmak
Summary: En un sueño Inuyasha recuerda el por que su hemano mayor lo odia tanto


Un recuerdo oscuro  
By: Rin-chan  
N/A: Este fanfic es propiedad de Rin, que como algunos saben es la peladita que esta Con sesshomaru. Bueno esto no viene al caso. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, como saben la reina del Manga (Para mi). Esto no lo hago con el proposito de ganarme dinero, solo lo hago para que algunos como ustedes les guste y opinen. Bueno he aqui el FANFIC.   
Resumen del Fanfic:   
  
es un recuerdo que inuyasha tiene, despues de pelear con su medio hermano.  
Es un sueño que permanecio en inuyasha hace mucho tiempo en su mente, pero  
Tenia miedo en volverlo a recordar.   
Un demonio Blanco Volaba por toda la region, causando terror entre los demas pueblerinos. Antes de volver a casa, el Youkai iba por una presa, esta vez seria una vaca que habian cuidado unos de los señores de la aldea por mas de 3 años. Y asi lo hizo, se robo la vaca para llevarla a Casa, donde dos señoras que ni en broma podian verse la cara.   
Una odia a la otra por ser la segunda esposa de su marido y por ser una Humana. La segunda odia a la otra por que era la primera esposa de su marido y por que era una Youkai. Cada vez que su marido las llamaba cada una se veia contenta hasta que las dos se ven y causan un relajo en el castillo.   
No solo habia dos mujeres insoportable dentro de su hogar, tambien habian dos hijos que causaban problemas cada vez que veian a su padre. Aun asi el Youkai amaba a sus esposas y a sus dos hijos, aunque a veces tenia ganas de cogerlos a los cuatro y comerselos de una. Ya que su verdadera identidad era un perro demonio enorme, Era como comerse pedazos de Queso pequeños.   
Cuando llego a casa encontro a los dos niños jalandose de sus cabellos plateados. Sesshomaru que era el mayor intentaba quisarse a su hermanito Inuyasha, que estaba que le jalaba el pelo al igual que el a su hermanito. Inuyasha que era menor gritaba por el dolor, mientras Sesshomaru le gritaba palabras ofensivas a Inuyasha.   
Su padre escucho una palabrota departe de Sesshomaru y corrio para cogerlos a los dos de sus kinomos, los levanto con tanta fuerza que empezaron a gritar del miedo. Bueno, excepto sesshomaru que en ves de gritar, tiraba reclamos del por que lo levantaba a el y un pocoton de cosas mas. Los llevo hasta la sala, donde otros youkais esperaban al demonio.   
La sorpresa de todos es que vieron a su Youkai supremo levantando a los dos niños por los kimonos.   
  
-Señor..... ¿por que lo levanta asi? (Dijo uno de ellos, asustado)  
  
-POR QUE SON UN PAR DE NIÑOS MALEDUCADOS Y GRITONES (Mirando a los dos)  
  
Eso no le gusto nada Sesshomaru y empezo a Gritarle palabras amenzadoras, eso hizo que inuyasha dejara de gritar. Su padre se enojo mas y lo miro a sesshomaru. Este seguia diciendo respondiendo.   
  
-Claro, a este tonto de Inuyasha nunca lo castigas, nunca le levantas la mano, Nunca le alzas la voz, Nunc.....(Miro a su padre, este lo miraba con una cara de que si no cierras la boca ahora te mato, aun asi quizo preguntar) Mmmm...Padre...  
¿Por que me miras asi? (Sonrio)  
  
-(Casi en un susurro) Yo de ti me callo y ni hablo, para nada. (le lanzo una mirada amenazadora)   
  
-¿Por que tengo que callarme si sabes que.....Ayyy!!   
  
El demonio empezo a pelliscarle por detras, o sea en su espalda. Sesshomaru queria gritar pero estaban los invitados de su padre, y si gritaba su castigo seria peor que este.   
  
-Niños... (dijo con una sonrisa sinica) ¿Por que no se van a jugar a su habitacion?   
  
Inuyasha sonrio y abrazo a su padre, mientras daba un hermoso si, mientras tanto sesshomaru tenia una sonrisa que demostraba dolor. Aunque los visitantes no notaron nada. El demonio le dio una sonrisa finjida a su hijo mayor y este se solto de el. Antes de irse susurro algunas palabras, su padre las escucho, camino hacia el y le susurro al oido.   
  
-Despues de esta reunion te quiero ver aqui sesshomaru, entendiste, aqui. (Tenia ojos de fuego)   
  
-Si padre (Bajo la cabeza)   
  
-Ahora Vete, y te estare esperando, por que si no vienes yo me encargare de que mis empleados te asesinen, yo no me manchare mis garras para hacerlo.   
  
-No puedes hacerme eso, por que si lo haces mi madre...  
  
-Tu madre no puede hacer nada al respecto sesshomaru, nada. Despues hablamos, ve con tu hermano   
  
-No quiero ir con ese Hanyou de Inuyasha, es un asco para mi...  
  
-Sesshomaru, fuera en este instante. (Apunto hacia la puerta)   
  
-Si (Y camino hacie ella)   
  
Afuera de la habitacion estaba su madre sentada en un sofa hecha con las ratas de fuego, la misma piel que fue hecha la ropa de su hermano. Estaba ella enojada, lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos. El se acerco mas ella y se sento en el mismo sofa.   
  
-Es verdad lo que tu padre te dijo, yo no puedo hacer nada.   
  
-(Jiro sus ojos por un lado) Y a mi que mas me da.   
  
-Sesshomaru, hijo. Yo te amo, pero tienes que obedecer a tu padre. Hemos notado que el ama mas a Inuyasha, pero...  
  
-Ese inuyasha, desde el dia que papà se entero que iba a tener un hijo con esa Maldita se puso de lo mas feliz, y dejo de preocuparse de ti y hasta de mi. Lo quizo mas a el que a mi.   
  
-Hijo... se que tu padre ama mas a Inuyasha, pero no podemos hacer nada.   
  
-Despues de esta reunion quiere que vaya con el, creo que otra vez me va a dar el mismo sermon de ayer. Pero esta vez hara algo mas, eso lo presiento.   
  
-Hijo se fuerte. esta bien. Despues el volvera a sonreir, yo lo conozco mas que esa maldita Humana que tiene como esposa.   
  
-Si.   
  
Despues de unas horas, el demonio salio de la sala y se dirijio a la habitacion de sesshomaru. Este se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo. Este entro y cerro la puerta detras de el. Sesshomaru no dejo de mirar al techo, estab enojado con su padre.  
  
-Sesshomaru levantate de la cama (Dijo con su voz guesa y enojada)  
  
Sesshomaru se quedo en su cama acostado sin mirarlo.   
  
-TE EH DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES Y QUIERO QUE ME MIRES A LA CARA, VOY HABLAR. (Jalandolo de sus cabellos plateados)  
  
-DEJAME! DEJAME! NO ME TOQUES! (Sacando la mano de su padre de su cabello)   
  
-SESSHOMARU!!! ESTOY HARTO DE TI, TE COMPORTAS COMO UN YOUKAI DE BAJA CATEGORIA, YO NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA MANERA! (Sacudiendo al pobre Youkai)   
  
-TU NO ME EDUCASTE! NUNCA LO HICISTE (cogiendo los brazos de su padre)   
  
-¿COMO OSAS DECIRME ESO? ERES UN....  
  
-QUE? UN QUE? VAMOS DILO, SI ERES TAN VALIENTE DIMELO EN LA CARA, VAMOS. (Sesshomaru miraba a su padre con sus ojos enojados)   
  
- Sesshomaru, ¿Por que me trasta asi? (Bajo la mirada)   
  
El demonio sabia que no podia decirle que era un Youkai no deciado. El queria tener un Hanyou, y asi lo hizo.   
  
-DIMELO!! (Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo) DIMELO!! PAPÀ DIMELO!! DIMELO............!!!   
  
Inuyasha alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor y corrio a ver que es lo que pasaba, al igual que las dos mujeres.   
La puerta estaba cerrada pero, se escuchaba todo. Hasta los sirvientes que estaba en esa casa, fueron para saber de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en la habitacion de sesshomaru. Pero la Madre de inuyasha al igual que la otras los botaron, no tenian derecho de esuchar problemas de padre e hijo. Solo los tres estaban afuera escuchando lo que sesshomaru le gritaba a su padre. Inuyasha no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero despues de unos minutos, el demonio salio de la habitacion de Sesshomaru, estaba enojado. Inuyasha lo noto, por que cuando fue abrazarlo este le enseño una de sus garras. Inuyasha mejor se alejo de el y corrio hasta donde estaba su madre.   
La madre de sesshomaru camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el.   
Sesshomaru se encontraba en su cama con sus ojos rojos, ¿sesshomaru estaba llorando?. Era la primera vez que sesshomaru habia llorado. Ella corrio y encontro una vertura en su labio. El le habia pegado con su mano. Su almohada tenia una mancha de sangre. Ella lo abrazo, pero este la empujo, haciendo que caiga al suelo.   
  
-Sesshomaru....¿Que te pasa hijo?   
  
Sesshomaru solo se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su madre. Estaba enojado con ella y con los demas. La miro con una de esas miradas que a inuyasha asustaba.   
  
-TU...TU SABIAS QUE MI PADRE NO ME QUERIA Y AUN ASI... ME TUVISTE, AUN ASI. TE ODIO! QUIERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN LA TIRRA DE LOS HUMANOS, QUIERO QUE TERMINES SIENDO UNA HUMANA, PARA ASI...SACARTE DE ESTA TIERRA PARA SIEMPRE. (Camino lejos de ella)   
  
De los ojos de su madre gotas saladas calleron de sus ojos azules como el cielo. El la habia maldecido. Jamas penso que su propio hijo le haria eso. Jamas. La otra estaba mirando asustada y camino hacia ella para ayudarla, por primera vez ayudarla.   
Pero esta le lanzo una mirada asesina.   
  
-TU!! ERES TU LA CULPABLE DE ESTO!   
  
-¿Por que yo? (Decia asustada)   
  
-POR TU CULPA MI HIJO ME MALDIJO, POR TU CULPA ES QUE MI ESPOSO ODIA A MI HIJO. TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA, Y CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO HANYOU... (Mirando a inuyasha)   
  
-NO TE ATREVAS A VER A MI HIJO, EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER AQUI  
  
-NO! SI TIENE, EL FUE EL CAUSANTE DE QUE EL LE PEGARA A MI HIJO, ES EL CAUSANTE DE QUE MI SESSHOMARU ME MALDIJERA.  
  
-CIERRA LA BOCA PERRA INFERNAL... CIERRA LA BOCA O TE LA CALLO YO MISMA.   
  
-ESPERO QUE MUERAS Y QUE EL SE QUEDE SOLO, POR SIEMPRE. POR SIEMPRE (y despues de eso se fue apartando a la otra señora de la puerta)   
  
  
Pasaron los años, y el joven hanyou hoy cumpliria sus 8 años, todos los youkais y sirvientes del Demonio se dirigian al castillo para cerebrar. Inuyasha sabia que hoy seria un dia especial para el. Su madre estaba en su habitacion arreglandose para la gran ocasion. En eso su esposo entra con una gran sonrisa. Se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo por detras, la besaba sin piedad. A el le gustaba besar a su segunda esposa, la verdad es que la amaba mas a ella (se que dice que el ama a las dos, pero hubo un cambio radical, disculpen!) Le volvio a sonreir y la ayudo a ponerse ese vestido que el habia mandado hacer para ella desde ya mucho tiempo.   
  
-Te queda precioso esposa mia (beso su cuello)   
  
-Jiji, no deja de hacer eso, no vez que despues puede vernir Inuyasha y vernos, y eso es algo que no te gustaria ¿verdad? (Sonrio)  
  
-Creo que no, pero esta noche no te escapara de mi (beso nuevamente los labios de su esposa) Vamos antes que pregunten por nosotros (Cogiendola de la mano)  
  
-Si (dejandose llevar por el)   
  
La primera esposa estaba afuera en el jardin llorando amargamente, mientras veia a los invitados entrar al castillo. Estaba sentada en un columpio mirando el sol caer. Su vestido estaba siendo arrastrado, por que ella se mecia pero no tan fuerte. Sus lagirmas caian en un pozo que ella misma habia hecho con sus lagrimas. Tenia su corazon destrozado. Su esposo la dejo por una humana, y hasta habia tenido un segundo hijo que lo adoraba mas que a su primer hijo, A sesshomaru. Ella suspiro y limpio sus lagrimas, camino hasta el castillo y vio a mucha gente bailando y hablando sobre el precioso hijo del demonio.   
Ella miro a los lados y vio a su esposo besando su otra esposa, eso le destrozo mas el corazon y camino hasta sentarse en el sofa. Sollozaba. En eso miro a un lado y vio a sesshomaru mirando por la ventana del castillo. Estaba serio, no hablaba con nadie, desde ese dia que Sesshomaru la maldijo, desde ese dia no le hablaba ni la miraba. Estaba enojado con ella. Ella se sentia sola, pero vio algo que la hizo sentirse aun peor. Su esposo habia abrazado a Inuyasha y le habia sonreido. Era algo que con sesshomaru nunca hizo. Despues de eso, vio algo peor , tambien abrazo a su esposa, los tenia a los dos abrazados. El jamas habia hecho eso con ella y su hijo, Jamas, eso hizo que se deprimiera aun mas. Corrio de la desesperacion hasta la cocina.  
El chef, un youkai con clase preparaba la cena para inuyasha. Este tenia un cuchillo en su brazo derecho, lo iba a utilizar hasta que la Señora lo cogio y antes que el chef pudiera quitarselo ella se mato.   
Se habia quitado la vida. Estaba tan dolida que no queria vivir mas, asi que se mato ella misma. El chef asustado corrio por todo el castillo. Llego hasta el gran salon donde todos aterrados fueron hasta la cocina. El demonio dejo a su hijo en el suelo y corrio hasta la cocina y la vio. A ella, estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuchillo en su pecho. El piso de la cocina tenia manchas de sangre. Los murmullos llegaron hasta los oido de Sesshomaru, cosa que no le agrado mucho e intento llegar a la cocina para ver si lo que habia escuchado era verdad o no. El demonio alejo a los demas, y en eso grito.   
  
-NO DEJEN QUE SESSHOMARU ENTRE! NO LO DEJEN.... (Camino hasta el cuerpo de su primera esposa que ya hacia en suelo)   
  
Todos buscaban a sesshomaru, para que no se acercara. No lo dejaban pasar, pero el queria ver si era verdad que su madre habia muerto, asi que mordio algunos y a otros los empujo para pasar. Su padre se habia levantado y camino hasta la puerta. En eso Sesshomaru encontro la puerta de la cocina y vio sangre en el suelo corrio y se topo con su padre.   
Este lo cogio y lo abrazo, pero sesshomaru lo rechazo y corrio hasta ver un cuerpo en el suelo cubierto de sangre.   
Era ella. La unica persona que amaba. Sesshomaru estaba realmente impactado por esa escena. Su respiracion se hizo mas y mas Rapida. Su padre corrio y lo agrarro antes que el hiciera algo que podria acabra con la vida de todos los invitados en ese momento. En ese momento Sesshomaru sintio que alguien lo agarraba de su kimono y lo levantaba. Eso lo asusto mas, asi que empezo a pataliar y despues.... Algo que nadie hubiera imaginado, Sesshomaru lloraba mientras pateba a su padre y gritaba de la rabia.   
  
-NO!! MAMÀ!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SUELTAME!! SUELTAME!! NOOOOOO!! MAMÀ DESPIERTA!! MAMÀ TE NESECITO!! MAMÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ............(Estiraba la mano para alcanzar a su madre)   
  
-Vamonos sesshomaru (Llevandose a su hijo de ese lugar)   
  
-NOOOOOO!!! DEJAME, DEJAME........SUELTAME YAAAAAA.......(le pego a su padre en la espalda y corrio hasta ella, cosa que la abrazo)   
  
-Sesshomaru!!! VEN ACÀ AHORA MISMO!! (ordenaba su padre mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el)   
  
Inuyasha estaba oculto detras de su madre, no sabia lo que puediera pasar.   
  
-SESSHOMARU TU MADRE ESTA MUERTA, VAMOS, ven conmigo hijo (dandole la mano)   
  
Sesshomaru giro la cara, y vio a su padre que le daba la mano. Ahora le estaba dando la mano. Para el fue un insulto. Lo unico que pudo hacer era mirarlo con rencor.   
  
-Tù! Tù fuiste el culplable de que mamà se matara... eres un.....un....DESPRECIABLE!!   
  
-SESSHOMARU, LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO. no quiero volverte a ver por aqui jamas entendiste sesshomaru, JAMÀS... (Camino hasta donde estaba inuyasha y lo levanto)  
  
El lo estaba abrazando, estaba abrazando al hanyou y le decia que no mirara ese pedazo de nada. Que a el lo amaba y que no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a el y a su madre. Sesshomaru alcanzo a escuchar eso y se levanto rapidamente del suelo y corrio hasta donde estaba el demonio. Se le acerco a su padre y le susurro en el oido.   
  
- Te vas a rempentir de haber hecho esto papà. Se que por una razon moriras y solo esta cosa, que tu llamas esposa quedara con esto de aqui, que tu haces llamar hijo. Despues de un tiempo... Ella morira y el quedara solo en este mundo (Sonrio con maldad) y luego yo lo encontrare y lo asecinaren (Camino lejos de la cocina)  
  
-Papi! ¿Mamà morira? (Inuyasha comenzo a llorar)  
  
-No hijo, no dejare que eso pase... jamàs...  
En eso inuyasha se lavanta, habia estado inconciente durante dos dias seguidos. Kagome y los demas se acercaron donde estaba el. Y le empezaron hacer preguntas. Inuyasha, habia recordado todo lo que habia pasado. Lo unico que hizo fue suspirar.   
  
-Que te pasa inuyasha? (Pregunto kagome preocupada)  
  
-Recorde algo...recorde algo que quice olvidar para siempre, pero lo soñe. Y me asusto.   
  
-¿Que soñaste Inuyasha? (Pregunto mIroku mientras miraba a inuyasha extrañado)   
  
-Recorde el por que mi hermano me odia, tanto...   
  
-Mejor no hablemos de eso y vamos a cenra  
  
-Que hay de cenar kagome? (Dijo shippo mientras abraza a Kagome)  
  
-Lo que te gusta Shippo (Sonrio)  
  
-Si!! (se avalanzo hasta la comida)   
  
-Inuyasha vas a comer? (grito kagome)  
  
-No, gracias, ahora no... "Ya se el por que mi hermano me odia tanto...ya lo se todo" "Era un recuerdo que estaba oculto en mi hace mucho tiempo y tenia miedo en volverlo a recordar... era un recuerdo oscuro" (Mirando al cielo)   
FIN! 


End file.
